


White Noise

by regionaltrench



Series: Sleeping [8]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: ADHD, Camping, Cute, Cutesy, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Internal Monologue, Late at Night, No Plot/Plotless, Sleep, Sleepiness, Sleepovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, outdoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionaltrench/pseuds/regionaltrench
Summary: I wrote this today and I know it’s not good but I just felt like posting something so here you go
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Sleeping [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1297490
Kudos: 30





	White Noise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this today and I know it’s not good but I just felt like posting something so here you go

Ethan slowly pokes his head out from within his sleeping bag. 

“Psssst, hey, are you still awake?”

He stops and listens. Besides the chirping crickets and other critters outside the tent, all Ethan can hear is quiet breathing. So that’s a no. He rolls over onto his side and looks over at Mark, sound asleep like a cat nestled into a space to small for it to fit. They’re in the woods, like the “great outdoors”. He doesn’t understand how some people like Mark can just easily sleep anywhere. Ethan wouldn’t say his sleeping arrangements at home are “bougie”, but he does have a very specific routine. First, he makes himself a cup of sleepy time tea. Then he gets his white noise machine ready. Then he climbs into bed and uses his phone for a bit while he drinks his tea. Once he finishes his tea, he turns on his white noise machine and settles into his bed. He can’t sleep in complete silence, his ADHD brain just doesn’t work that way. Before he got his white noise machine, he would stay up on his phone until he was literally about to pass out. That was the only way he could sleep. Half the time doing that he’d just pass out with his phone still in his hand. He’d do that now so at least he could get some shut eye, but they’re in the woods and he really doesn’t want his phone to die. He forgot his portable charger and he really doesn’t want to go turn on the generator Mark brought in the middle of the night. 

Ethan quickly realizes he’s not going to be able to fall asleep unless he’s completely worn out and exhausted. He grabs his phone and turns it on to see it’s nearly 3 am. This isn’t good. Him and Mark are supposed to be going on a hike bright and early tomorrow morning. Mark’s gonna feel well rested while Ethan’s gonna feel like a deflated balloon.

Ethan rolls over so he’s on his back. He stares at the tent roof. The pitter-patter of rain becomes audible to him. He smiles and nestles into his sleeping bag. Now, he should be able to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @ADAIVINYL if anyone has a prompt they want me to write


End file.
